Starry Night Festival
by Rainbow Al
Summary: The thinking of feelings of three people on the day of the Starry Night Festival, how will they fare? Graire One-shot, nice and sappy. It used to be in my other harvest moon story, a collection of oneshots but this doesn't fit the humour category.


This is based off of Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town

Starry Nights

It was the morning of the Starry Night Festival, and Claire was in the forest chopping a couple of stumps for lumber. Lots of snow fell from the sky and the residents of Mineral Town wanted it to clear for the upcoming event later tonight.

_I guess I'm alone this year, again._ Claire thought, as she swung her axe down.

This was Claire's second year here in Mineral Town, and she had no plans to spend this lovely festival with anyone; they would all be with their 'special someone' tonight. Sometime she would wish for someone to be like that for her, but that's silly. She doesn't need anybody. She can manage on her own; always had anyway. Yet, now, those thoughts were fading little by little. Why?

Claire sighed again as the stump split into pieces. She knows that feeling, being broken. It has always haunted her, from the very first memory she had as a child up until now. It was always there. Ever since she moved in Mineral Town though, it has lightened, just a bit though. It was still there. Claire turned around and walked back to her farm, relishing in her own sad company; it was all she had anyway.

Meanwhile Gray was sitting on the lightly frosted bench in Rose Square, looking down at his open hand. A small gold ring sat at the top of his palm. He half-smiled at his craft. The ring was made by yours truly, and he was proud. It wasn't much, not a big step in his blacksmithing career, but he was still proud.

Gray sighed and leant back against the bench. He wasn't sure if he should go through with it. Will she like it? Will she be sad? Will she be mad at him for barging in on her unexpectantly? Or will she like it, and accept his gift of some sort. He was full of doubts. He asked his buddy Kai and he said to just wing it, but that's just not his way of doing things. Gray turned his attention to the falling snow. Falling. He was falling too, until she came.

"Heh," Gray huffed and closed his eyes.

Why was he thinking like that about her? Sure, they weren't exactly friends but they certainly were not enemies. His hand enclosed the ring at that thought. Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, because a certain librarian won't leave him alone. Mary wasn't a bad person or anything, but he just didn't like her in that way. Gray knew that she had a crush on him, but he didn't have the heart to make her cry.

Time was ticking and it blared the almost empty room. A strand of black hair dangled over a rim of glasses. The owner's delicate hand brushed it past her ear, but it kept coming back. Mary sighed and looked up and the clock. The hands read 11:43 a.m. Mary got up from her seat and headed to the front door.

_Why did I come here? It's a holiday; no one's going to come. Well..._ Mary paused her steps at the thought, but then continued on her way and exited the front door. _No. It wouldn't truly happen, only in tales._

Mary strode away, her schoolgirl dress swaying in the soft falling snow as she took each step in the direction of her house. She went back to her thought just moments ago. Gray would come for her, surely he would. Probably not. He was starting to talk more and more about blacksmithing and farm life than about their social lives, well if you can say they had one.

Mary reached her house, opened the front door, and ascended the stairs to her room. She walked in and plopped down on her bed. She looked around and sighed again for the umpteenth time that day. What a useless transition she made. Her bedroom even looked like a library, minus some personal touch. A frown played at her lips and she closed her eyes.

_I guess books and stories are my only company today, again._

The snow crunched softly as Claire's feet hit the ground. She saw her dog, Henry, sleeping under the tree beside her watering pond. She had nothing better to do, so she headed towards him and sat down. She leaned back on the tree, looking up to the pale sky. It had stopped snowing earlier, and the clouds were starting to part ways. Claire closed her eyes, waiting for the day to end.

Gray had decided. With an even face he walked down the path towards her home, passing Yodel farm and Poultry farm. As he went by he saw Popuri and Kai having a snowball fight. Kai decided to stay in Mineral Town for the year, just for Popuri. She was happier than anyone has ever seen before, but Rick on the other hand, was the polar opposite. Gray chuckled at the sight and continued on his way.

As he entered her farm he looked around to see Claire under her apple tree, as well as her sleeping dog. Gray lightly blushed at the sight, besides, who wouldn't? Watching the toughest girl in Mineral Town sitting calmly, you don't see that everyday. He'd like to see that more, it was… pretty. Gray walked slowly up to the relaxing farmer and crouched in front of her.

"Claire…"


End file.
